Konoha High Boarding School: Emerald meets Pearl
by sadyethappyendings
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are back from a year-long trip. They return to Konoha High Boarding School as Sophomores. All Sakura and Hinata wanted is to have fun. But they never expected to find romance. story better than it sounds. READ AUTHOR's NOTE! DISCONTINUED
1. Coming Home

**Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaTema...**

Chapter 1: Coming Home

"Hina-chan, we're almost home! It's about time to get up!" An excited Sakura said. Sakura had grown out her hair and was much stronger, not to mention much bolder. She was no longer the little girl who was weak, the underdog. She had made a great change.

"Huh? Oh, okay Saku-chan! I hope they'll be happy! What if they don't want us back and they won't welcome us?" said a nervous Hinata. Hinata had also become stronger and bolder. She had silky waist length hair and a beautiful face.

"Hinata, they are our best friends, I'm sure they'll love that we're here! No worries Hinata, no worries, none at all." Sakura replied.

Sakura and Hinata were best friends. They were so smart, they were aloud to skip freshman year at Konoha High Boarding School. They were currently on a plane that took them from California to Japan.

Sooner than they knew it, they were already at the school, talking to the Principal.

"Hi! I'm Shizune and this is Lady Tsunade, our principal" Shizune said, pointing to the principal. "Okay so you 2 must be Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyugga. Here is your schedule and a map. Now, here is your room key. You have room 101 on the third floor, Girls' Dormitory. You also have one more room mate named Miyuki Yamamoto. She is also new. So, please have a seat with her and the other new students. Kurenai will take you to your room."

"Hai," Hinata and Sakura said in unison.

They then took a seat next to a girl with long, black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes.

"HI! I'm Miyuki, your room mate and this is my older brother Kyo." She said pointing to her brother.

"I'm Hinata and this is Sakura." Hinata said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Sakura said.

After a couple of minutes, Kurenai appeared. "I'm Kurenai. I'll show you three your room." She said.

After about 5 minutes of walking, they came across a large building with a huge sign saying 'GIRLS DORMITORY'. "Take the elevator to floor 3. Room 101 should be right on you're left. Get unpacked and go to your homeroom, which I believe is Free Period with Kakashi. Be sure to get their by 8. The Current time is 6:48, so you have time. Okay?" Kurenai said.

"YES!" all three girls said.

After unpacking, Miyuki need help choosing something to wear. "IDK what to wear, I'm caught between this red tank top and black skinny jeans or this white 'Peace' Tank top with a denim vest and a denim ruffle skirt."

"I say the second outfit!" Both Hinata and Sakura said.

"Okay, now I need an outfit!" Hinata said. "There's this Red tube top with a pink vest and a knee length pink skirt or this long blue and green tank top with white leggings underneath. Which should I wear?" Hinata said.

"Uhm…second outfit" Sakura said.

Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"Okay! My turn, I also need help with an outfit. Should I wear this turquoise long sleeve shirt and shorts or this green and pink shirt with capris?" Sakura said.

"2nd outfit, definitely!" both girls said.

"You're really nice, Miyuki! I'm glad we met. It's great to have roommates like you two!" Sakura said.

"Thanks Saku-chan. I feel the same way. I only know you and Hinata." Miyuki said.

"No worries, we're your friends." Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" Miyuki said.

1st PERIOD!! Home Room, Free Period…

"Welcome Class! We have 5 NEW STUDENTS!!" Kakashi said. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I am smart, funny, and outgoing. I skipped freshman year with Hinata-chan to travel around the world. We skipped a grade because of how smart we are. I sing, dance, do gymnastics, and surf." Sakura said. She noticed an onyx eyed boy staring at her, Emerald met Onyx.

"Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuuga, as you know I traveled with Saku-chan around the world. I am smart, funny, and a tad bit shy. I sing, dance, and I read a lot." Hinata said. She noticed a blonde, blue eyed boy smiling at her.

"Hey people. I'm Miyuki Yamamoto. I moved here from China, and I'm glad to be here!" Miyuki said.

"Hi. I'm Yuna Masaharu, I love skateboarding and ice skating and that's about it." Yuna said.

"Hey. I'm Hiroshi Masaharu. I'm Yuna's twin bro. I skateboard and surf." Hiroshi said.

"Class, say hi to Sakura, Hinata, Miyuki, Yuna, and Hiroshi." Kakashi said.

Heys, sups, hi's, and hellos were heard around the room.

"You may find seats." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Hinata sat by Ino, each on one side.

"OMG!! Why didn't you tell us that you were coming? Tenten said.

"WE wanted it to be a surprise!!" Hinata said.

"WOW! No stuttering, Hinata! You surely have changed" Temari said.

"We both have," Sakura said.

"We have a ton of catching up to do! Thank god it's free period!" Ino said.

**TBC…**

**Hey! Thanks for reading my first fanfic. The next chap will be better! I swear. Plz Review!! Thanks soooo much! TTYL….**

**-Lauren**


	2. New People, New Friends

Yup…Chapter 2…

**Yup…Chapter 2…**

Chapter 2: New People, New Friends

"Wow. You two are so lucky! You must've had the time of your lives!!" Temari said.

Sakura and Hinata had just finished telling Ino, Tenten, and Temari what they did the past year.

"Yeah, it was really fun!" Hinata said.

"I would like you guys to meet Miyuki Yamamoto, she's new here too. She's also our roommate." Sakura said.

"Hi!" Miyuki said.

"Hey! I'm Tenten, and this is Ino and Temari." Tenten said, addressing the girls' names.

"It's great to meet you. What is your room number? We have room 101 on the 3rd floor." Miyuki said.

"OMG, really?! Tenten and Temari, and I have room 100 on the 3rd floor! We have rooms next to each other!! That is so cool!" Ino said.

"Yeah, that—" Sakura was cut off when Temari said "We would like to introduce you guys to— " Temari was cut off when Tenten yelled "NARUTO, SASUKE, NEJI, KIBA, SAI, SHIKAMARU!! Get your lazy butts over here!"

"Hn….Fine…." Sasuke said. Then all the dudes went to the girls.

"Sakura, Miyuki, Hinata meet Sai, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba." Temari said.

"Hey" all 6 boys said.

Then there was an awkward silence and then Naruto randomly burst out yelling, "COOKIES ARE GOOD!"

Everybody laughed except for Hinata who blushed and THEN laughed. Nobody seemed to notice her rosy face except Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You look fairly red!" Naruto said, then holding her forehead.

Instantly, she blushed even more shades of red, if that was possible and then fainted.

"I think she likes him!" Miyuki whispered to Sakura, who giggled, right before Naruto yelled "Oh NO!! Hinata-chan just fainted!!"

"Naruto, just take her to the nurse's office, tell her that Hinata need some rest, and fainted. Okay? Class is already over…" Kakashi said, just as the bell rang.

Almost instantly, the whole class was up and rushing to second period.

--Second Period--

"Hello class! Let's welcome Sakura, Hinata, Yuna, Hiroshi, and Miyuki. They are all new and very youthful students! Please take seats, young youthful students.

'This guy is so weird.' Sakura thought. 'Is he always like that?'

As if reading her mind, Naruto popped up and said, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking! He's weird, is he always like that? Yes, he's weird and he's always like that…"

"Okay, thanks Naruto!" Sakura said.

"No problem Sakura!" Naruto said before taking his seat.

Then, Gai started blabbing about photosynthesis and what not…

**(Okay, we're gonna skip to the end of the day know, I don't wanna go through EVERYTHING, so yeah…)**

End Of Day

"Hey Miyuki, Hinata, Sakura," Ino said. "We're having a sleepover with the guys tonight. You guys in? The party is going to be at my house. Miyuki, you can go with Sakura since you don't know where my house is. Plus, there's no school tomorrow, because the teacher's have a long, boring meeting! Yay!"

"Okay! Sounds good!! Are you okay with that Sakura?" Miyuki said.

"Yeah, of course, what time Ino?"

"4 o'clock, sharp, and don't be late!!" Ino said.

"Okay, great!" Hinata said.

"o we'll leave the dorm at around 3:30ish, Sakura! Thanks sooooooo much!"

Miyuki said.

"Hey, no worries! Come one, its 2 o'clock, we only have like 2 hours to pack!! Sakura said.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there!" Hinata said.

"Great! TTYL!" Ino said. (TTYL is 'Talk to you later' if ya didn't know that)

And just like that, they were off….

**TBC…**

**End of Chapter!! Yay!! I got this done fast!!**

**SNEAKPEAK!! **_Let's play truth or Dare!! Ino said, having an evil look in her eyes. "Muahahahahaha!!" She laughed evilly. Everyone could tell that Ino had something on her mind, something very, very evil….. _


	3. Sleep Over At Ino's pt 1

Chapter 3: The Party at Ino's

**Chapter 3: The Party at Ino's**

"Dang, I'm excited for Ino's party…for once' Sasuke thought.

'**Why? Because Sakura's gonna be there?'**

'Tch. No, I don't even like her.'

'**Come on, you can't lie to me, I'm you Sasuke!'**

'Fine. I admit it. I like her. I like Sakura Haruno.'

'**You have to admit, she is god darn HAWT!'**

'Yeah…I know, her short, razor cut hair and her eyes. Those sparkling, beautiful, emotional eyes—Wait, what am I thinking?'

'**sigh Typical me. We're just falling for her, but we've only known her for a day…'**

'So? I bet she's gonna be at that party, I'd better get ready now….'

--the girls--

"PJS, outfits, accessories, shoes, hair products, tooth paste, I'm all set!" Miyuki said.

"I'm ready too!" Hinata said.

"Same here, let's go, or we'll be late and Ino's gonna kill us!!" Sakura said.

"Good Point" Miyuki and Hinata both said at the same time, then smiled.

**(We're gonna skip to the party, cuz I feel like it!! -)**

**THE PARTY**

DING DONG! Hinata pressed Ino's doorbell.

"Hey guys, come inside, then get in your PJS, we're gonna eat, then play games!!" Ino said, smiling evilly when she said games.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other thinking of what Ino might ask them to do. Then, they just shrugged it off.

Everyone was there except for Naruto and Kiba. About 10 minutes later, both came running into the house.

"Hey! Are we late? Cuz if we are then—"BONK!!I Ino hit Naruto on the head really hard, then hit Kiba. "OWWWW!! What the hek was that for?" Kiba said.

"Don't you boys have manners? People don't just come running into other people's houses without knocking or ringing the doorbell. It's just rude. You can't just barge in like that!" Ino said.

Kiba and Naruto were crying anime tears.

"So…what are we going to eat?" Neji asked.

"Anything but ramen…" Sasuke said.

"And he speaks…"Sakura muttered to herself…

"What?!" Sasuke said.

"Well, you don't say much, and so I replied 'And he speaks'." Sakura said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"oh…" Sasuke said.

"WAIT!! I WANT RAMEN!!" Naruto wailed.

"Oh shut up!" Kiba said.

"you shut up!" Naruto replied.

"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU! YOU WILL EAT THE SUSHI SAKURA-CHAN AND I MADE!! THAT IS FINAL!" Ino said very, very, scary, and loudly.

"Okay……….." Naruto and Kiba said.

And then everyone was eating. Soon after, everyone was crowded in a circle deciding on what to play.

After about 20 minutes of thinking…

"Let's play truth or Dare!!" Ino said, having an evil look in her eyes. "Muahahahahaha!!" She laughed evilly. Everyone could tell that Ino had something on her mind, something very, very evil.

"Okay." Everyone said all at once.

"I'll go first…even if it is troublesome. I pick dare. Ino, give me a dare." Shikamaru said.

"Okay…uhmm… go to that old house and do ding-dong-ditch." Ino said smiling.

"Easy enough." Shikamaru said.

"But wait, you have to hide really fast, The guy who lives there is like a psycho." Ino said.

But Shikamaru didn't hear her warning, he was already up and going to the old house.

Everyone else hid around the house, trying to find a spot with a good view.

Then, DINGDONG!! Shikamaru wasn't fast enough and the dude saw him go into the bush.

"So you're hiding in the bush, eh? COME HERE!!" the dude said, and then jumped on Shikamaru.

Everyone quickly ran back to Ino's house, waiting for Shikamaru to return.

After about 10 minutes, Shikamaru was back with a black eye, bruises, and small cuts everywhere.

"INO!! WHY THE HEK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE DUDE WAS A PHYSCO?? FREAKIN TROUBLESOME WOMAN…" Shikamaru said.

"I warned you earlier…"Ino muttered.

"Hn…I'll go next." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Sakura on the LIPS!!" Shikamaru said.

Sakura was left wide-eyed.

Sasuke on the other hand was glaring at Shikamaru, but partying on the inside, Only Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba knew about him liking Sakura.

"Hn…fine." Sasuke said.

Then, he kissed her… he kissed Sakura Haruno.

'Dang, he's a good kisser.' She thought, then blushed.

'that was…fun…' he thought.

"Okay. It's my turn." Sakura said.

"KISS NEJI!! MUAHHHAHHAHHHHAAAAA!!" Ino said.

_Flashback_

"_So Sakura, who do you like?" Ino asked._

"_N-No one!" Sakura lied._

"_Come on Saku-chan! You stuttered? Which dude do you like?"_

"_N-Neji AND S-sasuke…" Sakura said._

"_OMG!! I sorta like Shikamaru….." Ino said…_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke froze, then was a little jealous.

**TBC…**

**The next chapter is part 2!!**

**MUAHHAHHHAHHHAHHHHHH!!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm getting better!! Whoo-hooo!! Plz leave reviews! TTYL!!**

**-Lauren**


	4. Sleep over at Ino's part 2

MUAHAHAHAH

**MUAHAHAHAH!! I've changed the pairings!! NejiSakuSasu SaiTen. That's basically all that's changed. Drama is going to come up, so beware!!**

**Chapter 4: Party at Ino's part 2**

"Me, Kiss Neji?" Sakura said.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that sakura-chan?" Ino said with a smirk.

"N-no, it's just, uh, never mind! I'll do the dare." Sakura said. 'I was going to say that I would like it!! I almost blew my cover, darn' she thought.

"Neji, come sit by Sakura!" Ino said.

"Hn…fine" He said.

Then slowly, Sakura kissed Neji! 'OMG!! He's a better kisser than Sasuke' she thought, then the unexpected happened, he pushed into the kiss.

Everyone was left wide-eyed. Then, the two pulled away.

"Do you 2 like each other, or something? Because it sorta looks like you two do." Sai said.

Both Sakura AND Neji blushed.

"I sorta like Neji-k-kun." Sakura said, blushing.

"I sorta like Sakura-chan" Neji said, smiling.

"YAY!! I now pronounce you, boyfriend and girlfriend!!" Hinata said.

Sasuke was not happy, unlike everyone else, he was glaring daggers at Neji.

"Okay, enough of this, my turn!" Sai said.

"Uhm, uhm, run around the neighbor hood and teepee the psycho's house!!" Sakura yelled.

"Ugh…fine, but he better not attack me!" Sai said.

"You can't bet on that…" Tenten said.

Then, Sai took toilet paper and ran to the old house.

Then, Sai started throwing toilet paper all over the dude's house, and then he saw Ami and Karin walking by the house, so he dropped the toilet paper and hid.

Then, Ami and Karin picked up the toilet paper right when the psycho came out of the house.

"YOU 2 DID THIS TO MY HOUSE?! YOU SHALL PAY!!" the dude said.

"But, but it wasn't—AH!" Ami yelled, she was cut off when she and Karin were tackled by the psycho.

'LET'S GO!! Kiba said, and just like that, they ran to Ino's house.

"_huff, huff_ That was a close one! I was glad to see Ami and Karin for once! Tenten said.

"Who were those girls anyway?" Hinata said.

"Ami and Karin, co-captain and captain of the cheerleading squad. And total wannabes! They are total bi—" Ino began, but was stopped by Naruto.

"No need to cuss, Ino!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But that was hilarious!!" Sasuke said, then everyone burst out, laughing.

"Okay, my turn!! I pick truth!!" Ino said.

"Okay, who do you like, Ino?" Sai said.

"N-n-no one…' Ino said blushing.

"INO-CHAN, YOU"RE BLUSHING!! Who do you like? C'mon!!" Naruto said.

"Okay, fine, I like… Shikamaru." She said.

"Well, I like you too, even if you are troublesome." Shikamaru said, then kissed her.

"Yay! I pronounce you boy-friend and girl-friend!" Hinata said for the second time.

"Uhm, Hinata-chan, are you playing match maker or something?" Temari said.

"Uhm…yeah, I guess so." Hinata replied. "My turn now! I pick dare!"

"Kiss Naruto and tell us who you like!!" Tenten said.

"I like N-naruto-kun" Hinata said before kissing him.

"Hinata, I like you too, will you be my girl friend?" Naruto said.

"HAI!" Hinata said.

"Okay, I know we all haven't had turns, but I'm getting bored of this! Lets do KARAOKE!!" Temari said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

**TBC…**

**WOOT-WOOT! Yeah, I got bored of truth or dare and I got this awesome idea for karaoke. So yeah… PLZ REVIEW!! Thanks! TTYL (sneak-peak below.)**

**-Lauren**

_**SNEAK PEAK: "Let's do songs that relate to us." Miyuki said. "Fine" Everyone said. Then Ino said, "Guys first! First guy is KIBA!!" **_


	5. KARAOKE TIME!

Chapter 5: Karaoke Time

**Chapter 5: Karaoke Time!**

"Let's do songs that relate to us." Miyuki said. "Fine" Everyone said. Then Ino said, "Guys first! First guy is KIBA!!"

"What? NO!! UGH! FINE!" Kiba said.

Then, Kiba want onto a table that they were using for a stage and started singing:

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Then, Kiba went off of the table/stage **(we'll just call it the stage from now on)**

"Dang. That was good." Temari said.

"NEXT IS TEMARI!!" Kiba yelled.

"WHAT?! Ugh, fine…" Temari said.

"Okay, this song is called 'I Got Nerve'

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you

_Chorus:_  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

_Chorus:_  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

"Okay, I'm done. After everyone sings, let's discuss what we sang." Temari said.

"Now, It's SAI'S TURN!!"

"This song is called 'May Angels Lead You In. It's about my old girlfriend that died." Sai said, then everyone was quiet.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in

"That was… emotional…" Sakura said.

"Okay then, Sakura's turn." Sai said with a smirk."

"This song is called This Girl ." Sakura said.

There's a girl livin' in this town  
Shes got her head up in the sky  
but her feet are on the ground  
There's a girl livin' on my street  
She knows outside her little world  
Somehow ends are gunna meet  
And when the roads get kinda rough  
She keeps one thing in mind  
The longest journey always starts with  
Once about a time  
And this girl has seen a lot of pain  
But this girls gunna smile again  
But she knows a flower grows everytime  
It rains  
And this girls got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tommorrow isn't what it seems  
She might not slove a mystery tonight  
But this girls gunna be alright

Theres a girl walking in these shoes  
And she knows that everythings she got  
is all shes got to loose  
Theres a dream right behind these eyes  
And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries  
Being hard to fight the way things are  
so she leaves the world behind  
with the sound of doubt turned up so loud she turns the music up inside

:CHORUS:  
And this girls seen a lot of pain  
but this girls gunna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain  
and this girls got a lot of dreams  
she knows that tommorrow ain't what it seems  
she might not slove a mystery tonight  
but this girls gunna be alright

She knows it so much she's never seen  
the sound will come louder to find out what it means

And this girls seen a lot of pain  
but this girls gunna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain  
and this girls got a lot of dreams  
she knows that tommorrow ain't what it seems  
she might not slove a mystery tonight  
but this girls gunna be alright  
Alright, shes gunna be alright

"Wow, that was amazing!" Neji said.

"Thanks, NEJI'S TURN" sakura said.

"Fine….

**TBC…**

**I know it got kinda boring, but once everyone got to sing, they start talking and well…. Yeah….. The title won't make sense any more, cuz these are new pairings. **NejixSakura-- MiyukixSasuke-- SaixTenten-- ShikamaruxIno-- KibaxTemari-- HinataxNaruto

**-lauren**


	6. Talking and Romancing! XD

Chapter 6: Talking…

**Chapter 6: Talking…**

"Wow! I never knew how good we all sound!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, we were all great!" Naruto said. **(We are skipping the singing part, we'll pretend they sang, so they are talking about the songs they sang.)**

"So Miyuki, the song 'Come Back to Me' relates to you how?" Sasuke said smirking.

"oh, well, before I moved here, I had a boyfriend named Josh who was really nice, but then I found out he was cheating on me…and well, yeah" Miyuki said.

"Oh…sorry for asking..." Sasuke said.

"No worries, it's fine. We were supposed to discuss this!" Miyuki said, grinning.

"Anyway, what about you Sakura? This Girl by Nikki Flores?" Ino said.

"Well, if you listen to the lyrics, a lot of it relates to me when I was weak." Sakura said. "Ino, what about 7 things by Miley Cyrus?"

"Uhm…it's about Shikamaru." Ino replied.

"HOW IS THAT ABOUT ME?" Shikamaru said.

"well, I dunno, I meant the part when it said 'the seven things I LIKE ABOUT YOU" Ino pointed out.

"Oh, well thanks" Shikamaru said. "And before anyone asks, Wake me up when September ends relates to me cuz I guess I like sleeping or something"

"Okaaay…" everyone said.

"SO Temari, I got Nerve?" Kiba said.

"well, it's true." Temari said with a smirk.

"Oh and who let the dogs out relates to me cuz of dogs." Kiba said.

"yup." Hinata said. "So Sai, 'May angels Lead you in?' this song relates to you somehow…?"

"My ex-girlfriend d-died when we were together." Sai explained.

Everyone was quiet.

"I did boulevard of broken dreams because I am alone." Sasuke said.

"No, you're not alone, Sasuke. You have us." Miyuki said.

"Thanks, Miyuki, a lot" Sasuke said with a smile. YES, A SMILE!! Then he kissed MIYUKI.

Once they pulled away, Miyuki said, "Sasuke I like you. Do you like me?"

"Yeah. I do" Sasuke said with a smile.

"YAY!! I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend." **(Haha…that's the 3****rd**** time she said that….)**

"the song Girlfriend cuz well, I actually don't know." Tenten said. "Neji, the song Far Away?

"It was dedicated for Sakura." Neji said.

"AWWW!! Ashiteru Neji!" sakura said.

"Ashiteru." Neji said. "So Naruto, American Idiot, I can see how that relates to you!"

"Yup! I'm an idiot!" Naruto said.

"N-no you're not!" Hinata said.

"REALLY?! Thanks!!" Naruto said.

"You're welcome!" Hinata said smiling.

"I just really like the song Only Hope. That's why I sang it." Hinata said

"Okay so, it's 12:32 am. Let's sleep!!" Sakura said.

"Okay, but I feel like eating Chocolate Ice Cream." Kiba said.

"Ooh!! Okay!! " Temari said.

And just like that everyone was eating chocolate ice-cream once they were done, they all went to sleep. Naruto fell asleep on the couch, along with Hinata. Neji and Sakura fell asleep on the floor on their sleeping bags, Kiba and Temari were on the floor also, Tenten and Sai fell asleep on another couch, Miyuki and Sasuke were on the floor and Ino and Shikamaru were on another couch. No one was on the bed.

By the end of the night, everyone was together. Neji and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Sai and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Temari and Kiba, Miyuki and Sasuke. Everything was great, just great!

**TBC…….**

**Hey, plz review! Hope you liked this chapter and my story so far! Things are gonna get more dramatic, but still no cuss words cuz I'm not aloud to use cuss words…so yeah!**

**-Lauren**


	7. Cheerleading?

Chapter 7: Cheerleading

**Chapter 7: Cheerleading?!**

When Everyone was asleep, Miyuki got up to get some water. 'Ugh! Why am I so thirsty at Like 5 am?'

Sakura also was thirsty and got up; she noticed a figure getting a water bottle. 'It Looks like Miyuki!' "Hey Miyuki? Can I have a sip of water?" She said.

"Yeah, sure! I got up because I was thirsty" Miyuki said with a yawn.

"Same here. I have something to tell you." Sakura said before she took a sip of water.

"What is—INO?" Miyuki didn't finish saying 'what is it?' because she saw Ino get up (with her eyes closed obviously) and started sleep walking. Then, Ino fell to the floor.

"OMG!!" Sakura said, and then she went to Ino to wake her up.

"Huh? What happened?" Ino said.

"You were sleep-walking." Miyuki said.

"Huh? I was sleep-walking? Weird…"Ino said.

"So Ino, Miyuki, I am gonna try out for the cheerleading quad. Try-outs are when school starts up soon and well—" Sakura began.

Ino who was now wide-awake, cut Sakura off by saying, "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I actually was gonna try-out too." Miyuki said quietly.

"I'm gonna try-out because I wanna embarrass Ami and Karen. I could embarrass them because of how strong I am. Since I used to take gymnastics, I am pretty good, and I can knock them down." Sakura said.

"EXACTLY! I never told anyone this, but I used to take gymnastics too." Miyuki said.

"I agree. I'll try out too! Now c'mon let's go to sleep and tell everyone tomorrow." Ino said.

"Yeah." Miyuki and Sakura said.

Around 5 hours later……

"CHEERLEADING?!" everyone yelled.

Miyuki, Ino, and Sakura smiled sheepishly. They just told everyone that they were trying out for the squad.

"Well, we can show Ami and Karin how good we are. We can actually take captain and co-captain, well at least Miyuki and Sakura can." Ino said.

"Yeah, I actually take gymnastics." Miyuki said.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." Miyuki said.

"well, I can see where this is going, and I agree. Anyone else?" Hinata said.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

"Okay, so it's like 11:00 am. What do you guys want to do?" Sai said.

"I don't know…" Kiba said.

30 minutes l8r……………………………………………………….

"let's go to the mall!" Tenten said.

"OKAY!!" all the girls said happily.

Fine…the guys said…

**TBC…..**

**Sorry for the short chapter!! Next chapter is Called 'Time For The Mall!"**

**-Lauren! Muahhahahhaaaaa I ate frozen yogurt from Berry Heaven!!**


	8. Time for the MALL!

Chapter 8: Time For The Mall

**Chapter 8: Time For The Mall!**

"HURRY UP GIRLS!! IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO GET DRESSED!" Sasuke yelled up the stairs in an annoyed tone.

"WELL SORRY! GIRLS HAVE TO LOOK GOOD, AND BEAUTY TAKES TIME!" Tenten yelled angrily.

The guys were waiting for the girls to finish dressing up so that they can go to the mall. They were waiting and it had been over 15 minutes.

"Okay! We're ready!" Temari said happily.

The guys stood, frozen. The girls looked so pretty, they zoned out.

Sakura was wearing a red tank top with short shorts and black converse.

Ino was wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt with rip-jeans and Nikes.

Temari was wearing a black shirt with pink writing that said 'I'm With Stupid' and an arrow pointing to the right. She also was wearing a pink mini-skirt with pink converse.

Hinata was wearing a shirt that said 'I'll Be your Bella if You'll be my Edward' **(y'know from the book twilight!! I luv twilight, but on with the story) **and a denim skirt and some Reeboks.

Tenten was wearing a blue and green shirt that says 'Forever 21' and some capris and blue converse.

Miyuki was wearing a midnight blue tube top that said 'Abercrombie' with a short mini-skirt and flip-flops.

The boys on the other hand….were really, really casual…a shirt, jeans, tennis-shoes.

Car ride to the mall

"So, what do you girls wanna do at the mall?" Kiba asked.

"SHOPPING!!" the girls yelled happily.

"You won't make us shop with you? Right??" Naruto asked.

"Of course not," Ino said, smiling.

"You'll just hold our bags!" Sakura said smirking.

'Holding bags, how bad can that be?' Neji thought

An Hour Later…..

'Obviously, very hard….' Neji thought.

Neji was holding Sakura's 18 bags.

Shikamaru was holding Ino's 25 bags.

Sasuke was holding Miyuki's 16 bags.

Sai was holding Tenten's 17 bags.

Kiba was holding Temari's 22 bags.

Naruto was holding Hinata's 16 bags.

"Phew! That was tiring. Since we have school tomorrow let's get back to Konoha High Boarding School." Hinata said.

"YES!" all the guys said. They were tired from holding all of those bags.

SKIP TO KONOHA HIGH!! **(I didn't want to go through going back to Ino's house to get their stuff, now they are at Konoha High. It's like 6:00pm)**

At Miyuki's, Sakura's, and Hinata's room--

"That was fun!" Temari said.

"Yeah, but we haven't eaten dinner yet!" Miyuki said.

"Yeah, you're right! Where should we eat?" Tenten said.

"How about Sushi Rox? Sakura said. **(LOL I took that out of Zoey101) **

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hinata said.

"C'mon then, let's go!" Ino said.

AT SUSHI ROX

"HEY! Look! The GUYS!!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey! Look! The girls!" Neji yelled.

Then, the friends had dinner together and got into a sushi fight. But, since the owner was Sai's uncle, they were off the hook.

"This is a warning, Sai! Don't do it again, or you'll pay for the sushi, okay?" Sai's uncle said.

"Hai," Sai said. "Okay, let's go."

The next day was cheerleading try-outs. Ino, Sakura, and Miyuki were having a hard time sleeping. They were nervous.

**TBC…**

**YAY! I have Chapter 8 up!! I love summer! Don't you? Anyway, please review!**

**-Lauren**


	9. TryOuts

Chapter 8: Try-Outs

**Chapter 8: Try-Outs!**

After school started up, it was time for try-outs. School had just ended and try-outs would begin in a few minutes.

"Listen up girls! Get in your gym uniform and then stretch. We'll begin shortly!" Ami said.

"Please remember that coach chooses who's going to be on the team! Who's going to be co-captain, captain, ect. Okay?" Karen said.

"Tch, she's just a freaking wannabe idiot" Ino said.

"I agree. Those two girls are so fu—"a girl with hair over her right eye said.

"Renaku, don't cuss. Sorry, I'm Haruka Nanase. We are the Nanase Triplets. That's Shinobu." Haruka said.

"Hey, what're your names?" Shinobu said.

"I'm Miyuki." Miyuki said.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said.

"Hinata's the name" Hinata said.

"So, are you guys new to trying out?" Shinobu said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ino said.

"Because we were in the squad last year and I don't recall you 3 being here." Shinobu said.

"You're right. So, we should hang out sometime!" Sakura said.

"Yeah! That would be great" Renaku said.

"Alright everybody, line up! I'm Coach Mara. Call me coach."

"YES COACH!" all the girls said, and then lined up.

Miyuki was first in line. Every girl was instructed to do some fancy stuff like back-hand-springs, round offs, flips, and what-not.

The final test was to do whatever cheer you and two friends can make in 5 minutes. The Nanase triplets were first.

Shinobu did a cartwheel to the left while Haruka did a cartwheel to the right. **(Sort of like they were crossing each other) **when Renaku did a perfect flip in the middle of them. Then they all chanted 'GO KONOHA HIGH NINJAS! GOOOOOO NINJAS!' Then they all did toe-touches.

"Very good, excellent, you 3 may go." Coach said.

Next up was Karen, Ami, and some girl named Yuri. They did to back-flips and then did some chants…….

**(We're gonna skip to Miyuki, Ino, and Sakura now)**

Ino did a back flip while Sakura and Miyuki did back-hand-springs. Then they chanted 'Go ninjas, ninjas are number 1! LETS GOOOOOOO!!'

"Very nice, you 3 may go." Coach said.

Once back to Ino's dorm, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were begging for details.

The next day…

"COME ON!! Let's go to the bulletin board and see who made the squad!!" Miyuki said.

"We're coming with you guys!" Tenten, Temari, and Hinata said at the same time.

"Okay then, let's go!!" Ino said as she started pulling everyone as she ran toward the bulletin board.

**Cheerleading Squad**

**Captain: Renaku **

**Co-Captain: Sakura **

**3. Haruka**

**4. Shinobu**

**5. Ami**

**6. Karen**

**7. Yuri**

**8. Kerry-Ann**

**9. Mitsuki**

**10. Shizuke**

**11. Yashima**

**12. Ino**

**13. Matsuri**

**14. Yuna **

**15. Miyuki**

"HEY!! LOOK! The other new girl, Yuna is on the squad." Sakura said.

"Yeah, cool! Plus, Ami and Karen aren't captains!" Hinata said hi-fiving Temari.

"Congrats, Saku-chan. I'm looking forward to working with ya." Renaku said.

"Thanks Ren-Chan!" Sakura said.

**TBC….**

**Next chapter, things are gonna change for the dudes!! MUAHHAHHAAAAHAAA!! Hint: Filming a movie!**

**-Lauren**


	10. The Movie

Chapter 2: The Movie

**Chapter 10: The Movie**

"UGH! I am soooooooo bored!" Hinata said.

The guys and girls were bored, so they went to the park.

"Well then, let's go to the play ground!!" Sakura said as if she was a five year old.

"Ooh. Okay, I want to go on the swings!" Tenten said.

"Yeah, and slide down the slides!" Hinata said.

"And play a game of tag." Miyuki said.

"Ooh, and go on the monkey bars, those are fun!!" Ino said.

"So guys, you want to come with us girls?" Temari asked, pouting at the guys.

"Ugh, fine, c'mon let's go!" Kiba said.

"Do you want to go with me, Neji?" Sakura said with a pout.

"Oh, alright, now let's go!" Neji said with a smile on his face.

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun! I want to go on the swings with Tenten! Can you push me? PLEEEEASE!" Miyuki said with a pout.

"Okay, let's go, last one there's a rotten egg!" Sasuke said to Miyuki.

"Naruto, let's go on the slides!" Hinata said pulling Naruto.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Naruto said.

"Oh, SAI!! I want to swing!! Push me, pleeeease?" Tenten said.

"I can't say no to you. Let's go!" Sai said smiling.

"Shikamaru, don't be lazy, c'mon, I'll watch the clouds with you!" Ino said.

"Yeah, let's go, we can lie on the grass." Shikamaru said with a happy smile on his face.

After about 30 minutes, Tenten said, "Alright everybody, time to play freeze tag!! Boys vs. Girls."

"Yeah!" Everybody said.

"Alright, GO!!" Tenten yelled.

The girls go wiped out! After about 15 minutes, all the girls were frozen!

"Alright!" Sai exclaimed, hi-5ing Neji. "The guys won!"

Then, out of the blue, a man walked over to the group of friends.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Hughes, from SNAP MOVIE PRODUCTIONS. I am a director and would like you guys to star in my new movie 'High School Love'. Would you be interested?" He said.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Everyone said happily.

"Alright then, please come with me to my limo, and we'll be off to the company building. It's not far from here." Lucas said.

But as the girls were about to enter the limo, Lucas stepped in front of them and said, "I'm sorry, but I've already found the leading ladies. I believe a group of 6 girls that call themselves 'Falling Petals, or 'FP'. Now, you can tell the boys that you won't be in the movie."

"Tch, fine." Ino said with a frown on her face.

"No need to tell us, we heard what Lucas said. If you want girls, we don't have to make the movie." Sasuke said.

"No need, its okay Sasuke. We'll find something to do while you guys are rehearsing and filming." Sakura said.

"Thanks, girls, we promise that we won't become stuck up or anything." Naruto said.

Then, before they left, Neji kissed Sakura, Sai kissed Tenten, Kiba kissed Temari, Sasuke kissed Miyuki, Naruto kissed Hinata and Shikamaru kissed Ino.

"Are you all together?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

Later that day…

"They've been gone for 8 hours!! It's already 8:00!!" Temari said, walking around dorm 100.

'C'mon, Miyuki and Sakura. We have to get back to our dorm for the nightly check. We'll see the guys tomorrow. Tomorrow is spring break anyway." Hinata said.

"Bye guys!" Temari, Ino, and Tenten said.

At room 101…

"I'm sort of worried about the guys, I mean shooting a romantic movie with PRETTY girls." Miyuki said.

RING RING RING!!

Hinata's phone was ringing. "IT'S NARUTO!! I'll put it on speaker!!"

"Hey Naruto!" Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata! Sorry I'm not back yet. The guys and I are staying at a hotel by the company SNAP. Actually, tomorrow you guys can come to the set; they're sending a limo to Konoha High to pick you guys up at 8 am. FP is gonna be there. Okay, gotta go! Ashiteru." Naruto said.

"Ashiteru! See ya tomorrow!" Hinata said. Then hung up.

**TBC…**

**Okay, there it is….chapter 10…..plz review! Bye! TTYL!!**

**-Lauren**


	11. Falling Petals

Chapter 11: Falling Petals

**Chapter 11: Falling Petals**

BRING, BRING, BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG! Hinata's Alarm clock rang.

"Huh? Is it 7:00 already?" Miyuki said with a yawn.

"Yup, it's time to get up." Sakura said.

"Yeah, we are going to go to the set of 'High School Love' today, we have to look good, so let's get ready!" said Hinata.

And just like that, everyone was up.

"I'd better call Ino to see if they're awake." Sakura said.

"You go do that, we can't be late!" Hinata said.

Sakura called Ino. "Huh? Sakura, if you called to wake us up, we're up, okay. We'll meet you at your dorm." Ino said.

"Okay," Sakura said, then hung up. "They're up!" Sakura said happily.

Everyone took a shower, and then got dressed up.

KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!! Some one was knocking on the dorm of room 101. It was obviously Ino.

"Come in," Miyuki said cheerily.

"Hey, so how's it going?" Temari said. **(Lol, I took that out of wizards of waverly place)**

"Pretty good." Miyuki said.

"Nice outfits guys," Tenten said.

Tenten was wearing a black and red tube top and capris.

Ino was wearing a light blue strappy dress.

Sakura was wearing a pink shirt and a denim skirt.

Miyuki was wearing a blue and green dress.

Hinata was wearing a light purple dress.

Temari was wearing a red shirt and some rip jeans.

They _did _look good.

"OMG! 7:49 already, head downstairs!! GO, GO, GOOOOOO" Tenten exclaimed.

They ran as fast as they could to the main parking lot. Just as Naruto said, a limo was waiting for them.

"Ah, you 6 must be the boys' girlfriends. I am Joshua. If you need anything, just tell me. It takes 20 minutes to get to the set, so it's good that you're not late. The Falling Petals are actually excited to meet you. Now, come on in!" Joshua said cheerfully,

"He seems nice," Temari said to Hinata. Hinata nodded with a smile on her face.

20 minutes later…

"Hey girls, we're here!" Joshua said.

"HAI!" the girls said. They were so excited. Falling Petals was such a popular girl group. Having a chance to meet them would be very, very awesome.

Then, Lucas came. "Hello girls, glad you can make it. The girls just arrived, and we haven't started filming yet, so you have time to talk and socialize."

"Okay, thanks Lucas!" The girls said, and then walked into the building.

"HEY!" came a voice behind them.

The girls recognized the voice. It was the voice of the lead singer in FP, Matsuri.

Instantly, the girls turned around and smiled.

"Hey, you girls must be Sakura, Miyuki, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten." Matsuri said.

"Uhm, yeah, and you guys are the Falling Petals." Tenten said.

"Exactly! One second…" Matsuri said. "Girls, come here! I'll introduce you to the rest of FP!"

"Hi, I'm Mulan!" Mulan said. **(In my profile, it has pix of the girls of FP)**

"I'm Yuka." Yuka said.

"Hey there, I'm Soraya!" Soraya said.

"Hello, I'm Tenshi!" Tenshi said.

"And I'm Amiko!" Amiko said.

"Hey!" Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Miyuki, and Hinata said.

"I'm Miyuki!" Miyuki said.

"Hey there! I'm Hinata!" Hinata said.

"Hi! Sakura's the name!" Sakura said.

"I'm Temari." Temari said.

"Hello! I'm Ino!" Ino said.

"Hello there! I'm Tenten!" Tenten said.

"EVERYONE! WE START FILMING NOW!" Lucas yelled.

**TBC…**

**Yeah! I got chapter 11 up! Plz review. Hope ya enjoyed…..**

**Okay, so in the next chapter, spring break is over and the girls (not FP) start voice lessons, but they get paired up into partners with the opposite gender, and the guys become more and more distant…uh-oh!! I can't tell you anymore. TBC!!**

**-Lauren**


	12. Talent Show? Voice lessons?

Chapter 12: Talent Show

**Chapter 12: Talent Show?**

Spring Break was coming to an end and FP and the girls were having sooooo much fun. They got really close and were hanging out a lot.

"Hey guys, we have to leave tomorrow." Ino said to FP.

"Oh, yeah, you guys have to go back to school. Maybe you can drop by this hotel tomorrow after school, y' know to hang out before we start filming for 5 months. We'll have to be schooled by teachers here. It sucks!" Mulan said.

"Do the guys have to be taught here too?" Tenten asked.

"I'm afraid so, I'll miss you guys!" Soraya said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you too!" Temari said.

Then, the girls started getting into a hugging frenzy.

"Well, it's getting late and you guys should be getting back to Konoha High. A limo is waiting for you. But before you leave, we have a promise to make." Tenshi said.

"Yeah, that no matter what, we won't fall for the guys and we'll always be friends!" Yuka said.

"Okay, we agree!!" the girls said.

"GROUP HUG!" Hinata yelled!

After they hugged, the girls went down to the limo.

"Bye, guys!" Amiko said.

The next day at school….

3rd Period! Music with Asuma.

"Okay, class, we have a school talent show coming up!" Asuma said….

SKIPPING TO THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

"C'mon let's go to the mall! I'll call FP and see if they'll meet us there!" Miyuki said.

Miyuki called the girls.

"Yeah, hey Matsuri! The girls and I are going to the mall! You want to come? _Pause _Okay, we'll see you there!" Miyuki said, and then hung up. "They'll meet us there!

--At the mall—

"Ooh! Look! A new singing studio! Let's go see if they offer singing lessons!" Sakura said. But before they entered, they heard boys singing, 6 boys.

"_Stop and stare, I think I'm moving, but I don't know where…" _A boy began, but stopped when he noticed the girls. "Oh, hello. Are you here to take up singing lessons?" The boy said.

They girls talked. They came to a decision. "Yeah, sure." Hinata said.

"Okay. I'm Riku." The boy said.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Noku." Noku said.

"Hey! I'm Ty." Ty said.

"Hello! I'm Daizuke." Daizuke said.

"And I'm Tidus." Tidus said. "We actually need partners for singing, and Madam Liz wanted 6 girls to teach, so I guess you guys could be our partners."

"So do you accept our offer? It'll be free." Ty said.

"Sure!" All the girls said.

"Now, we haven't gotten your names? What are they?" Daizuke said.

"I'm Hinata!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Sakura!" Sakura said.

"Hi! I'm Temari!" Temari said.

"I'm Tenten!" Tenten said.

"Hi! I'm Ino." Ino said.

"Hey! I'm Miyuki." Miyuki said.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Came a petite voice. "I'm Madam Liz. I heard you talking and I would be glad to help with your voices."

"Hi!" all the girls said. Madam Liz was beautiful. She had long, brown hair and really pretty green eyes. She looked to be in her 30s.

"Temari, sing any part of a song." Madam Liz said.

"_I miss you, I miss your smile, but I still shed a tear every once in a while and even though it's different now, you're still here some how, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know-o-o-o, I miss you, sha-la-la-la-la I miss you." _Temari sang.

"Perfect. I will teach you more with your voice tomorrow. Now girls, you do understand the hard work you will have to go through? And the fact that you will have a recital." Madam Liz said.

"Yes. Now which High School do the boys go to?" Sakura said.

"We all go to Konoha High Boarding School." Riku said.

"REALLY?! We do too!!" Ino said.

"Well that's good. Your recital will be the upcoming talent show." Madam Liz said.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"Okay, sing now, chat later." Madam Liz said. "Sakura, you're up."

"_Oh no, don't go changing. That's what you told me from the start. Thought you were something different. That's when it all just fell apart." _Sakura sang.

"Good, Good, now your turn TenTen!" Madam Liz said.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." _Tenten sang.

"You're turn Ino." Madam Liz said.

"_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous relationship we shared. It was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care." _Ino sang.

"You're turn Hinata." Madam Liz said.

"_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies melt away" _Hinata sang.

"Good. Miyuki, I'd like to hear you sing now."

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song, cuz you asked for it, like you need one." _Miyuki said.

"Great, now you socialize with the boys. They are sophomores. I want you to call them here. I would like a word with all of you." Madam Liz said.

"Okay, I'll get them!" Tenten said. And in like 2 minutes the guys were there.

"Ah, now that you are all here I shall tell you when to practice and what not." Madam Liz said. "Boys, meet the girls at their dorm everyday after school. Right after school you will meet here at 1:15 sharp." **(School ends at 1:00 for them.)**

"Alright" Everyone said.

"So what dorm do you girls stay in?" Noku said.

"Room 101 and room 100, 3rd floor, girls' dormitory." Hinata said.

"Okay, bye!" Ty said before everyone left.

"OH CRAP!!" We forgot about meeting Falling Petals!!" Temari said.

**TBC….**

**I love this chapter! It's pretty long!! (compared to other chapters) The Next Chapter is called: Where were you guys?**

**-Lauren**


	13. Where were you guys?

Chapter 13: Where were you guys

**Chapter 13: Where were you guys?**

It wasn't so hard to find the girls to find FP. FP was being chased around by fan-boys until they ran into a girls' bathroom. The boys didn't follow them into there! The girls ran into the girls' bathroom in search of Falling Petals.

"Guys, you there? It's just us," Sakura said.

"OMG! Where were you guys?" Yuka said.

"Taking voice lessons," Tenten said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh come on!! What's the real deal?" Soraya said.

"That is! The recital is the talent show, which is the first Friday next month." Temari said.

"REALLY?! That is so cool! I promise I'll come." Matsuri said.

"Ooh! We'll come too," Mulan said.

"Great, now let's go. I'll protect you from the fan-boys!" Tenten said with an evil smile.

"Okay, one thing, who's going to protect the boys. We brought them along…" Tenshi said.

"Hello, we're their girlfriends! We'll take care of them." Hinata said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Miyuki said.

And with that, the girls rushed out of the bathroom. Of course, there was still a group of fan-boys waiting.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AWAY! OR DO YOU WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY BY FP'S SECURITY?" Tenten yelled.

Just like that, all the boys left the girls alone.

"Dang, you're good!" Matsuri said.

"Alright!" Tenten said, happy and hi5ing Amiko.

"HEY LOOK! THE GUYS!!" Tenshi yelled.

The guys had already spotted the girls and yelled, "HELP US!"

The guys ran to the girls.

The girls stepped up and started yelling, "Back off, losers! They're ours!" Then, the girls kissed the guys. The guys kissed back.

"Here, see! We weren't lying these are our girlfriends, "The guys said with smirks.

"Fine!" the girls snapped and walked away. Among these girls were Ami and Karin.

"That was easy." Temari said.

"Okay so, where were you guys?" Sasuke said.

"Voice lessons! We are being taught FREE! Our recital is on the talent show, the first Friday next month. We're doing duets!" Sakura said.

"With who?" Neji said, a little over protective.

"These guys at Konoha High! Their sophomores, and really nice! While you guys are gone filming, we'll be taking singing lessons even AFTER the recital. So can you guys come or not?" Ino said.

"Alright. We promise." The guys said, "We'll watch."

"GREAT!" The girls (not FP) exclaimed.

"On one condition, we meet AND approve the guys." Shikamaru said.

"Fine," The girls said.

"They're right over there." Hinata said.

"HEY! GUYS!! OVER HERE!!" Miyuki yelled.

"Hey, look! The girls, they're calling us!" Daizuke said.

"Let's go!" said Sora.

"Hey guys, meet FP and our boyfriends." Sakura said.

"Guys, these are the guys we're doing duets with." Temari said.

"Hey, I'm Neji. Sakura's boyfriend." Neji said.

"I'm Sasuke. Miyuki's boyfriend." Sasuke said.

"I'm Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend." Shikamaru said.

"I'm Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend." Naruto said.

"I'm Kiba, Temari's boyfriend." Kiba said.

"And I'm Sai, Tenten's boyfriend." Sai said.

**TBC…**

**On the next chapter: Will you approve?**

**Muahhaaaahhaaaha! Will the boys approve? Who is paired up with who? Find out on the next chapter? **


	14. Will You Approve?

Chapter 14: Will you approve

**Chapter 14: Will you approve?**

The girls (NOT FP) started talking to the guys (not BFS).

"Sorry, but our boyfriends want to hang with you to make sure you guys aren't some psycho freaks or something along the lines of that or perverts." Hinata said.

"Hey, no worries, it's alright." Ty said.

"Yeah, we'll hang with them." Sora said.

"Alright, we'll tell the guys—"Tenten said but was cut off by Sakura yelling, "GUYS!! GET OVER HERE!!"

When the BFs came over the dudes (by dudes I meant singing dudes) introduced them selves.

"I'm Tidus." Tidus said.

"I'm Riku." Riku said.

"I'm Ty." Ty said.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Noku" Noku said.

"And I'm Daizuke." said Daizuke.

"Okay so, we spend one day together starting now! Let's head out to Konoha High and hang in our dorm. No girls allowed. No eavesdropping either or anything like that" Sasuke said.

"Deal," the dudes said. **(Dudes are now singing guys and guys are BFS)**

"Okay, girls, let's take the Porsche we took." Sakura said.

"Alright, we'll use the limo." Neji said.

**WITH THE DUDES AND THE GUYS AT THE GUYS' DORM**

"Okay, so what's the deal? Why were you guys being chased by a bunch of girls?" Noku asked.

"We're starring in a new movie, along with FP. It's called 'High School Love'." Sai said.

"Yeah, it's going to be off the hook!" Naruto said.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's play video games." Kiba said.

"You're on!" the DUDES said. (**dudes, singing dudes**)

After playing for two hours, the dude's team won!!

"HEK YEAH!" the dudes yelled.

"I must say any other team that went against us, even seniors, never won. You guys are really good." Sai said.

"Thanks, and you don't have to worry about us hurting the girls. They're really nice and we wouldn't even think of hurting them." Tidus said.

"That's good to know. What dorm are you guys staying in?" Sai said.

"Room 307, 6th floor." Noku replied.

"Okay, so when we're away for then next couple of months take care of the girls. We'll have to be taught by a teacher in the hotel we're staying at." Naruto said.

"Alright, but just remember the talent show is the first Friday, next month." Riku said.

"Yeah, we know. The girls already told us." Kiba said.

"Cool, so that means you guys are going? Because this means a lot to the girls, for one month everyday, we have practice at 6:00 am. **(I just added that in!! XP) **Then, after school we have practice at 1:30 pm. **(Yeah, not 1:15 anymore, 1:30 now.) **So yeah, we're working pretty hard." Daizuke said.

The boys (not singing dudes) were left wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"THAT'S A LOT OF PRACTICING!! How long is each practice?" Naruto said/exclaimed.

"The morning one is only 45 minutes and the afternoon session is 90 minutes **(1 hour and 30 minutes is 90 minutes)**." said Noku.

"Wow. That is a lot of hard work." Naruto said.

Sasuke almost laughed. "Ya 'think?"

"Well come on, let's go to the girls' dorm. I believe they're hanging out in Temari's, Ino's and Tenten's dorm." Shikamaru said.

"Which is room 100, on the 3rd floor, right?" Ty said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Neji said.

"The girls told us." Riku said.

"Well, let's tell them that we—" Sai was cut off by Naruto yelling, "LET"S GOOOOO!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**--AT THE GIRLS DORM--**

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"COMING!!" Ino yelled.

When she opened the door, she immediately yelled "DO YOU GUYS APPROVE??" followed by, "YEAH!! DID YOU??"

"Yeah, we approve." The guys said with smiles on their faces.

"THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!" The girls yelled, and then kissed their boyfriend on the cheek.

**TBC……**

**YEAH!! The guys approved. Cool right? Well the rest is TBC….**

**-Lauren**


	15. Practice, Practice, Practice!

Chapter 15: Practice, Practice, Practice

**Chapter 15: Practice, Practice, Practice!**

It was only 6:00 am and the girls and dudes were all ready at the studio.

"Good, you're all here. Now these are the partners!" Madam Liz said.

"Sakura is with Riku." Madam Liz said. "Tenten is with Ty. Temari is with Daizuke. Hinata is with Noku. Ino is with Sora. Miyuki is with Tidus."

"Okay," Everyone said.

"Just wondering, but how did you pair us up like that?" Ino said.

"Very nice question, I paired you up with whoever's voice sounds best with you, now let's get started. These are your songs." Madam Liz answered.

For 45 minutes, the guys worked bloody hard **(not real blood, you know, a figure of speech) **and drank a ton of water.

By the time they reached school, they were as sweaty and worn out as hell.

"Dang that was harsh!! I want more water!!" Ino whined.

"Quit your whining! We have to get to class, and then survive the nest session!" Noku said.

"Yeah, Noku's right, we still have 90 freaking more minutes of this personal hell!" Hinata said.

And with that, everyone was off to class.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

At the end of the day, at the studio…

"Oh Madam Liz!! We're here!!" Temari called out.

"Ah, yes, now let's start! We have a lot of work to do!!" Madam Liz said.

--AT THE END OF PRACTICE--

"Great! It's over! Who knew singing could be this tiring?" Miyuki said.

"Come on, I got a text from the guys! They're leaving tonight! We have to hurry and meet them at Sushi Rox!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Okay then, time to drive SUPER FAST!! MUAHHAAHAAAHAAAAA!!" Ty exclaimed.

The girls just looked at each other. In a few minutes, they were already at Sushi Rox.

"Hey guys! We came to see you off!" Tenten said, running to hug Sai.

All the girls did the same, running to their boyfriends, tears in their eyes.

"We'll be back in 3 months, plus we'll see you at the talent show, you'll survive!" Neji said, a sad smile etched upon his face.

"Yeah, we know, but we'll see you soon, okay?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, we know." Temari said, with tears threatening to fall.

"It's just that we'll miss you all soooo much!!" Miyuki said, letting tears slide down her cheeks.

"_hem, hem _It's better you boys get to the hotel soon, the sooner you get finished shooting, the sooner you kids get reunited." The cab driver said.

"Yeah, he's right. We gotta run girls! See ya soon!" Sasuke said.

The guys gave their last kisses to the girls and began to walk off.

"BYE GUYS!! SEE YOU SOON!!" The girls called after them.

Once the car was out of sight, they dudes said, "C'mon, we'll walk you to your dorms."

"Yeah, alright." The girls said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow." Ino and Hinata said, as the guys walked to their own dorms.

The girls collapsed onto their beds. "Hey, look on the bright side, we get to impress them on the night of the talent show, I mean, they never really heard us sing before!" Temari said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tenten said.

And then, all 6 girls fell asleep in dorm 101, and dreamt about their guys.

**TBC…….**

**Yup, pretty plain chapter, but hey, the next chapter will show more progress has been made…and the girls and dudes go talent show outfit shopping!! Next Chapter: Shopping: girls' style!**

**-Lauren**


	16. Shopping: Girls' Style!

Chapter 16: Shopping: Girls' Style

**Chapter 16: Shopping: Girls' Style**

The girls were already up. It was 5:30 am, and it was a Saturday. It had been two weeks since the guys left to shoot the movie. They had already gotten used to waking up early and singing a lot. The girls got ready and rushed to the dudes' room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, AND KNOCK!!

The dudes groaned. It was obviously Ino knocking.

"UGH! Coming!!" Riku yelled.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Temari said.

"Yeah, you're driving." Daizuke said.

"Tch, fine, let's go." Temari said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**AT THE STUDIO…**

"Alright, let's get started. I believe that you should be getting your outfits after this session. Am I correct?" Madam Liz asked/explained.

"Yup, we'll be heading out for matching outfits!" Ino said.

"Obviously you love to shop." Madam Liz said, a small smile came across her face.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Miyuki said.

"Okay, starting with Hinata and Noku. Take it from the top!" Madam Liz said.

…**After Practice…**

"I am actually used to singing like that every single day!" Ty said, surprised at how odd that was.

"Yeah, I never knew we could do it. I mean, the talent show is next weekend!! We have a week to prepare! Now let's start shopping!!" Temari said.

"Whoa, you're starting to sound like Ino!" Daizuke said, wide-eyed.

Ino hit him on the head, "C'mon!! Take your partner and run!"

And with that, all of the teens were running wild in the mall. The coolest part was that since it was really early, the mall didn't have people in it. It was only them. You see, the mall is only opened early for special occasions or people, that is. And the teens grew quite close to the workers in the mall. Also very popular, the whole staff in the mall was going to be there! That was a TON of people, cheering on the teens.

After about 3 hours, everyone met at the middle of the food court.

"That was soooo fun!" Ino yelled, very happy that she was sitting down.

"Yeah, now let's get some food! I'm starving!" Riku said.

Since it was still early, everyone just got some pancakes. Courtesy of one of the chefs.

After they finished their food they decided to go to Daizuke's house to see everyone's outfits.

AT DAIZUKE'S HOUSE

"DAIZUKE, WHERE CAN WE CHANGE??" came an obnoxious blonde's voice.

"Go to the bathroom. It's just straight ahead through the hallway, the first door on the right." Daizuke said. "And you didn't have to yell you know!"

"Yeah, I knew. Yelling just comes to me." Ino replied.

The boys changed in Daizuke's room.

When they came out the girls were already waiting for them on the couch. No one was wearing anything fancy; they decided to make it casual.

"Okay, go to your partner and we'll see each other's outfits!" Hinata said.

Everyone paired up.

Sakura was first with Riku.

Sakura was wearing a turquoise blue dress with sparkles on it. She also had sea green leggings. Her shoes were a pair of blue and green Nikes. She also had a heart locket that Neji gave her. She was also wearing a blue and green charm bracelet. Also, she was wearing a pair of blue earrings.

Riku was wearing a green shirt and some black denim jeans. He was wearing a pair of black converse.

Then, Hinata and Noku showed everyone their outfits.

Hinata was wearing a white tube top with light denim booty shorts. Her shoes were just white ballet flats. She had a necklace that was a heart with Hinata's name engraved on the back. She had received it from Naruto. She also had a diamond bracelet that her father gave her for her birthday. Then she had hello-kitty earrings.

Noku was wearing a white shirt with a gray vest and some denim jeans. His shoes were just some black and white VANS.

After them, Tenten and Ty came and showed their outfits.

Tenten had worn an orange tan top with some red capris. She also wore some orange Nikes. She had a red shuriken necklace that Sai had given her and matching earrings and a charm bracelet with kunai and shuriken.

Ty was wearing a blood red shirt with black denim jeans and some red and black VANS.

Next up was Ino and Sora.

Ino was wearing a long, wavy skirt. It was yellow and matched beautifully with her hair. Her shirt was a white tank top that had sun flowers all over it. Her shoes were some yellow ballet flats. She also wore white heart earrings that Shikamaru gave her. She also wore a yellow and white choker and a white bangle.

Sora was wearing a yellow shirt and some gray jeans. His shoes were a pair of gray VANS.

After them, Miyuki and Tidus showed everyone what they were wearing.

Miyuki was wearing a red tank top and a black skirt with white leggings. She was also wearing a necklace that Sasuke gave her. It had the Uchiha emblem on it. He also gave her matching earrings and a bracelet. Her shoes were red Reeboks.

Tidus was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket and denim jeans. His shoes were simple really. Just some black and gray Nikes.

Lastly, Temari and Daizuke showed what they were wearing.

Temari was wearing a purple undershirt with a blue shirt on top. She had wore some denim shorts. She also had a dog collar necklace from Kiba that said 'Kiba and Temari: Together forever'. She had a purple bracelet and wore some purple converse.

Daizuke was wearing a midnight blue shirt and some dark denim jeans. His shoes were a pair of dark blue and black Nikes.

After everyone tried on and showed their outfits, it was lunch time.

"Guys!! I'm hungry!!" Sakura said.

"Ooh, I have an idea! Let's eat at the mall and show Madam Liz our clothes!" Hinata said.

"Everyone responded, "Yeah,"

**AT THE MALL**

The teens had just finished their lunch and were talking to Madam Liz.

"Ooh, so you picked out you're clothes already! Put them on and show me!" Madam Liz said happily.

"Oh No! Not again!" Ty whined.

"Shut up and do it." Tenten said, clearly annoyed also.

After a few minutes…

"Wonderful! Those outfits are just perfect! Now, put on your regular clothes and run along now." Madam Liz said.

Just like that and everyone was getting back into their normal clothes and were planning to head back to Konoha High.

"How about we hang in the lounge?" Sora suggested.

"I'm up for it!" Noku said.

Everyone agreed. Then, everybody was having a blast playing around and having fun in the lounge…

**TBC…**

**The next chapter shows the guys (BFS) and FP going to the mall (not the one the gals and dudes go to) to get outfits for the talent show. They wanted to look good, so they went to go get cool outfits to impress everybody! PLZ REVIEW!!**

**-Lauren**


	17. Boys shop with FP

Chapter 17: Boys shop with FP

**Chapter 17: Boys shop with FP**

WITH THE BOYS AND FP…

The boys were in the hotel, it was their day off and the talent show was a week away.

"_sigh_ I miss Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said.

"I miss Sakura, but I'm not whining about it. Wait a sec, we have to look good for the girls! I'm going to the mall to find some clothes." Neji said.

"Okay then, I'll come with you. Anyone else?" Sai asked/said.

"We'll come," Amiko said.

"Yeah, we need cool outfits too." Yuka said.

"The rest of the boys are coming too!!" Matsuri said.

But before the guys could protest FP grabbed them and took them to the limo.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Say whatever you want, you're still getting some decent outfits for the girls! They're your girlfriends, and you have to look good on their special night!" Tenshi said.

"Yeah, Tenshi's right. Give them a break and wear something nice!" Soraya and Mulan said at the same time.

"Fine," the guys muttered to themselves.

The next thing they knew, the guys were left in the food court and were told to meet back there in two hours by FP.

"Well, we'd better get ourselves some good looking clothes!" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Then, the guys were off.

With FP…

"I hope the guys are doing alright. I mean, we give them two hours, and who knows what's going to happen?" Matsuri said.

"Good point! We'd better hurry, then catch up with the boys." Yuka said.

And just like that the girls were off trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Hey, should we keep it casual?" Kiba asked Sai.

"Yeah, I mean, why would we show up looking like it's prom?" Sai said.

"Good point," Kiba said.

2 hours later…

The girls were running wild to the food court.

"Will the guys be there? UGH! We'd better hurry!" Matsuri said, panicking that the guys ditched.

"Oh thank god!" Yuka sighed. The guys were already there waiting for the girls (FP).

"Why do you guys look so shocked?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn. He had just woken up.

"Well, we thought that you guys would ditch us." Mulan said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, alright then, let's get to the hotel and show each other our clothes." Naruto said with a smile.

At the hotel…

"Okay guys, we'll be back in this room in like 5 minutes. We just have to change." Amiko said.

5 minutes later…

"We're back," Soraya said.

Soraya was first with the outfit.

She was wearing some dark denim rip jeans and an Abercrombie shirt that was red and some red slippers.

Tenshi was up.

She was wearing a baby blue tank top and a white skirt she also had some baby blue ballet flats.

Amiko was next.

She was wearing a dark green dress and light green leggings and some green slippers.

Matsuri was after her.

She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a denim vest and some rip jeans. She was also wearing some white strappy shoes.

Mulan was up next.

She was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and some light jeans. Her shoes were yellow Reeboks.

Yuka was the last girl.

She had a black tank top on and was wearing some red jeans from Hot Topic. Her shoes were red flip-flops.

Then, the guys were up.

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt and baggy pants. **(I don't wanna tell the shoes)**

Neji was wearing a white shirt and some dark rip jeans.

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt and some baggy shorts.

Sai was wearing a red and black shirt and some jeans.

Kiba was wearing a green shirt and denim rip jeans.

Shikamaru was wearing a dark blue shirt and some rip jeans.

**TBC…**

**Sorry, this was boring. But next chapter will be the talent show!! Hek yeah! Well, bye!**

**-Lauren**


	18. The Talent Show

Chapter 18: The Talent Show

**Chapter 18: The Talent Show!**

"OMG!! SAKURA, TEMARI, MIYUKI, HINATA, TENTEN WAKE UP!! WE HAVE TO GO SEE MADAM LIZ!! TODAY IS THE TALENT SHOW." Ino yelled.

"Huh, oh, okay, were up!" Tenten said half asleep.

"Oh wait, the talent show is today, OH CRAP!! THE TALENT SHOW IS TODAY!! OUR RECITAL!!" Sakura yelled. She was obviously wide awake now.

Then, all of the girls got up and took showers. They put on some clothes. Then rushed to the dude's dorms.

"Hey guys!! Open up, we have to go see Madam Liz!" Sakura yelled, pounding on the doors.

"Sheesh, we're awake, gosh, let's go!" Sora said.

At the studio…

"Ah, you 12 are here. You guys may spend your session talking and having fun. The whole mall has snacks that are free and you can party for the next 45 minutes." Madam Liz said, a huge grin on her face.

"Yes! This cannot get any cooler!" Miyuki said, obviously very happy.

They talked and ate, and had a ton of dancing. The 45 minutes seemed to fly by.

They had so much fun, when they had to go back to school, the day dragged on.

At their dorm….

Ino, Temari, and Tenten had decided to change, get their make-up done, and hair done at Sakura, Miyuki, and Hinata's dorm.

When they were completely ready, they were absolutely stunning, amazing, _dazzling_.

**(I'm not going to re-tell you guys how they looked, but I will tell you how they're hair was.)**

Hinata's hair was straightened, making it longer. She had glitter all over her hair and she had a clip on that Naruto gave her.

Miyuki's hair was curled and glitter was also spread everywhere.

Tenten's hair was down and was actually really long. Her hair was braided and glitter was well, everywhere.

Sakura's pink hair was curled, and green glitter really complimented her eyes. Also, she had golden coloured hair spray and it made some of Sakura's hair a shining gold.

Temari's hair was put into a long pony tail, some of her hair curled. She **(well I'm going to stop saying glitter was on everyone, because glitter **_**is **_**on everyone.) **had glitter on too.

Ino's hair was in a pony tail, but hair wasn't over her eye. It was braided and set aside. They looked amazing.

**With the guys and FP**

The guys had just entered the hall. A ton of people were there and most were for the girls.

"Wow teme, look! The signs and posters the people are holding up all say stuff about the girls. I think they all work at the mall!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "And don't call me that"

The other boys were also in awe.

Some signs said 'Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Miyuki, whenever you gals came, we had the best times at work!'

When the guys and FP came to the front, there were reserved seats for them.

After about 10 minutes, a girl came on stage.

"Hello everybody, I'm Angela. I'll be your host for tonight. Now tonight isn't just a talent show, it's also a recital for 12 very gifted students. I would now like to introduce one of my closest friends, Madam Liz." Angela said.

"Hello everybody. I am Madam Liz, the person who has been teaching these 12 wonderful students. They will perform last, so you may have to wait a while. That is all. Angela, back to you.

After about 5 acts, Madam Liz came onstage and said, "Now everybody, these are the first two of my 12 students that will perform. Temari and Daizuke!"

Everybody started cheering as the two came onstage. Temari was blushing madly.

"Uhm, hey everybody! This song is called 'The Start Of Something New'." Temari said before the music began.

Sai could just look at her. 'She is amazingly beautiful' he thought

**Then, they started singing.**

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ..oh  
And now ... looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

…

After the song ended, they bowed and ran off of the stage.

"They were wonderful! Now for Ino and Sora!" Madam Liz said.

"Hi, this song is called Breaking Free." Ino said.

**(Uhm yeah, we're going to skip this song cuz I can't seem to find the right lyrics…so let's pretend they sang…)**

They bowed and went off stage.

"Alright then, it's now Miyuki and Tidus." Madam Liz said.

**Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me**

**You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.**

**When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after**

**Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head**

**A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise**

**And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me**

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me**

**It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)**

**I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am **

**To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)**

**And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)**

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me**

**Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
****www.renwen.us**

**Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me**

**When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah) **

"Wonderful! Now for Hinata and Noku!" Madam Liz said.

"Hey, this song is called At the beginning." Hinata said.

**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

…

After the song ended, they took a bow and exited to backstage.

"That was amazing! Now for Tenten and Ty." Madam Liz said.

"Hey, this song is called Breaking Free." Tenten said.

**(Yeah, I'm not going to put the lyrics in, so pretend they sang)**

"That was awesome! Now for Ino and Sora." Madam Liz said.

**(Not gonna put in lyrics.)**

"This song is called everyday!" Ino said.

…

"Alright, now for our final two students. My best students ever, Sakura and Riku." Madam Liz said.

"This song is called Someday you'll know." Sakura said.

Ninety miles outside Chicargo  
I can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later, you're still on my mind

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart  
Who holds the stars up in the sky  
Cuz true love is just once in a lifetime  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you

Does anybody know the way to Atlantits?  
What the wind says when she comes  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For the ninty-seventh time, tonight

Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you  
I want to take you to the end of the rainbow  
Watch the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me, tonight?

Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you

…

"Wonderful! The judges choose…SAKURA AND SORA!!" Angela exclaimed.

…

The guys were waiting with FP for the girls to come out.

After about 15 minutes the girls came out.

"Hey! You were great!" Neji said before kissing Sakura. All of the boys did the same, tell the girl they were great, then kiss her.

"Why don't you guys stay for the week. We have a week off, and so do you." Sasuke said.

"Okay." The girls said.

After about 15 minutes the girls came with their stuff and went to the hotel with their guys.

"Alright, just stay with your boyfriend." Temari said.

Sooner than the girls knew it, the guys carried them bridal style and took them to their own room.

Then, they had make-out sessions.

Neji and Sakura.

Sasuke and Miyuki.

Shikamaru and Ino.

Sai and Tenten.

Kiba and Temari.

Naruto and Hinata.

Oh, what a fun 1 week vacation!

**TBC…**

**Kay, so that's the talent show! PLZ REVIEW!!**

**-Lauren **


	19. Imortant Authors Note pairings

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

I understand that most of you were expecting couples like… SasuSaku, Nejiten, and whatnot, but my friends and I have decided to switch things around. So now the pairings are gonna be ….

**SASUKE AND MIYUKI**

**NEJI AND SAKURA**

**SAI AND TENTEN**

**KIBA AND TEMARI**

**NARUTO AND HINATA**

**SHIKAMARU AND INO**

Okay, so now that that's clear, I would like to inform you that I will be making a fanfic although the pairings will be the original. Any questions, just message me. So yeah, but don't expect this new story so soon.

Thanks a million,

Lauren (sadyethappyendings)


	20. Day 1 of Vacation!

Chapter 19: Day 1 of Vacation

**Chapter 19: Day 1 of Vacation**

Sakura just woke up, she found herself under the strong arms of her boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga.

She was blushing madly, trying to remember what happened the previous night.

All she remembered was that they made-out, and nothing more.

'Phew!' she thought.

Just then, Neji woke up. "Hello my cherry blossom."

"Hi Neji!" Sakura said, smiling. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, but the guys and I are going to play basketball. You and the girls can hang out." Neji said.

"Okay, I'll call them up right now." Sakura said, dialing the number of her loud, obnoxious, blonde best friend.

"Hey Ino! _Pause._ Oh, you just woke up. Sorry. _Pause._ A karaoke bar, at 10:00 am. _Pause _Cool, you call up the rest of the girls, I'll get ready. _Pause. _Okay, bye Ino! TTYL!" Sakura said into the phone.

She looked at the clock. 8:35 am. "OH CRAP!! I GOTTA GET READY!! I'll take a shower first." Sakura said, kissing Neji on the cheek.

15 minutes later…

Sakura came out of the shower, in her shower robe.

"Okay, Neji, your turn." Sakura said.

"Okay, took you long enough!" Neji said, teasing her.

"Just get into the shower, pretty boy." Sakura said, mocking the Hyuuga.

"Sheesh…"Neji muttered to himself.

All Sakura could do is grin to herself.

'Okay, so what to wear…' Sakura was thinking.

After about 5 minutes of looking through clothes, Neji came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Neji" Sakura said.

"Hello, beautiful." Neji said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He grabbed a black shirt, some jeans, and Nikes, put them on, brushed his hair and teeth and went out.

"Bye Neji-kun!" Sakura called out.

"Bye Sakura-Chan!" Neji called after her.

After he left, she kept looking for clothes. When she found the right outfit, it was already 9:23.

She put on the outfit, wore some high-heel strappy shoes, fixed her hair and make-up then ran to Temari's room.

Instead of knocking, Sakura called up Temari and said, OMG!! Some person is giving away free I-pods and that the person was right out her door. Temari fell for it, Sakura got a good laugh and the two were hanging in Temari's room until it was about 9:50. They then ran to the Karaoke bar which wasn't too far.

They got there right on time.

"HEY GIRLS!!" Hinata yelled out of excited ness.

"hey," everyone said.

"Okay, so what are we going to sing?" Tenten asked.

They all grinned. They sang songs like Cardigan Weather, Don't Cha, Say Ok, and Love Song. By the time they were done dancing and singing, it was like lunch time!!

"So, where and what are we going to eat?" Miyuki asked.

"Hmmmmm…" the girls starting to think.

As if knowing the girls were hungry, Hinata got a text from Naruto and the guys.

'Hey Hina-chan! They guys and I wanted to know if u guys were up 2 ordering room service and hanging out at our room. You in?' Naruto texted.

Before Hinata could talk to the girls, they ran at Hinata, took her cell and yelled YES!

Hinata just laughed and texted Naruto 'Yeah, they're in, b rite there! Luv ya! C ya soon!'

"C'mon gals! We have to go Hina's room!" Sakura yelled, pulling everyone to the elevator and running into the room.

"Hey, c'mon and order room service." Sasuke said.

"Oh, and by the way, you guys look great!" Kiba said, looking at Temari, making her blush like crazy.

The guys looked at the girls. They _did _look great.

Temari was wearing tube top that revealed a ton of her stomach. She also had on booty shorts.

Tenten was wearing a light pink tank top and neon green capris.

Sakura was wearing a light green dress with dark green leggings.

Hinata was wearing and orange spring-time dress.

Ino was wearing a yellow tub top, just like Temari's. She had rip jeans on.

Miyuki had on a long blue spring dress like Hinata.

The girls blushed, a lot.

"Okay, so where's the menu? I'm starving!" Tenten said with a light laugh.

Ten minutes later….

The food had come. They ordered some fast food stuff like fries and burgers.

After they had eaten, they decided to watch a movie.

Much to the girls' dislike, the boys chose the grudge 2 on paper view.

Each girl grabbed their boyfriend and huddled around the couches.

Of course, they guys had purposely wanted to scare the girls. That way, the girls would have a shoulder to hang on to, a hand to hold, ect…

Once the movie ended, the guys' plan was a success. The girls were still grasping onto the guys.

Surprisingly, the girls fell asleep.

The guys took them to their own rooms and fell asleep, smiles on their faces.

**TBC…**

**Next chapter is called Day 2 of Vacation! W00t. I luv how this turned out.**

**-Lauren**


	21. Day 2 of Vacation!

Chapter 20: Day 2 of Vacation

**Chapter 20: Day 2 of Vacation**

Temari woke up. From what she could remember she fell asleep on Kiba while watching the grudge.

'YAWN Where am I?' she thought

She looked around. She was in Kiba's hotel room. Kiba was holding her, very protectively.

Then she saw Kiba wake up.

"Hello Love" Kiba said.

Temari smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hi there, Mr. Inuzuka." Temari said, teasing Kiba.

Then, breaking the nice, peaceful silence, Temari's phone rang.

"YAWN _pause _Nah, I was awake. Hi Yuka. _pause _pizza parlor at lunch, then the pool. _Pause _Kay, did you tell the rest of the girls. _Pause _Yeah, no problem. See ya then!" Temari said in a conversation with Yuka.

"So, what did Yuka say?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, she just said that everyone was eating at the Pizza Parlor for lunch, then heading out to the pool. You wanna come? The rest of the girls are going to ask their BFS. So, you in?" Temari said/asked.

"Yeah, of course. Let's get ready." Kiba replied.

"Okay, I'll rinse in the water first." Temari said. **(Some people rinse in clean water before swimming to lower the chance of spreading germs.)**

"Okay then, I'll go after." Kiba smiled.

A couple of minutes l8r….

"I'm done!" Temari called out.

"Kay, my turn." Kiba replied.

Once he was in the shower, Temari threw on a bikini, and put on some shorts. All of the girls (including FP) didn't wear a shirt. They just wore the bikini top.

The guys just wore their swimming trunks and a shirt.

"C'mon Kiba! It's 11:27!! Let's get to the Pizza Parlor." Temari said.

"Alright, let's go." Kiba said.

AT THE PIZZA PARLOR

"Hey guys, glad you can make it!" Daizuke said.

"DAIZUKE??" The girls yelled and ran to the dudes.

"Yeah, FP is our girlfriends." Tidus said.

"AWW!!" The girls said.

"So, who's with who?" Tenten asked.

"Well…" Matsuri began….

And then, Tidus hugged Mulan, Matsuri kissed Riku, Sora lifted Yuka in the air, Ty and Soraya, Noku kissed Tenshi, and Amiko jumped on Daizuke's back.

"I think you just got your answers girls!" Naruto exclaimed/said.

"AWWWWW!! YOU ARE ALL SUCH CUTE TOGETHER!!" Hinata and Miyuki yelled.

Everyone stared at the un-Hinata-like Hinata.

"What? I can be loud." Hinata explained/said.

"Okay….moving on…let's eat!!" Noku said.

Everyone nodded and ate some pizza.

"Uh, before anyone jumps into the pool, we have to wait 15 minutes!" Tenshi said.

3 minutes later….

"CAN WE GO IN YET??" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto, it's only been 3 minutes." Hinata explained to him.

Another 3 minutes later…

"HEY!! Is it—" Naruto was saying but was cut off by a pissed off and annoyed Sasuke.

"NO!! It's been another 3 damn minutes so shut the hell up!" Sasuke fumed.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down, it's all right. Naruto is just annoying." Miyuki said in a calm voice.

9 MINUTES LATER

"OKAY! SWIMMING TIME!! W00T!" Tenten yelled happily.

But before the girls (including FP) could jump in, the guys carried them and threw them into the pool.

"UGHHHH!! WE ARE SOOOO GONNA GET YOU!!" all of the girls yelled.

Then the girls got up and pushed the guys into the pool.

"Ha. Pay back is sweeeeeeeeeet!" Amiko and Soraya said at the same time.

Then, everyone started swimming and had a good time.

Once they stopped, they hung around the Z-Teen Club and then had some room service for dinner.

It was a fun night.

**TBC…**

**AWWW!! How sweet! The singing dudes hooked up with FP. How cute!!**

**-Lauren**


	22. Day 3 of Vacation!

Chapter 21: Day 3 of Vacation

**Chapter 21: Day 3 of Vacation!**

Ino woke up in the strong arms of her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"YAWN, I feel like going to the park today." Ino said out loud.

Shikamaru opened one eye, looked at her and said, "Alright, I'll go call everybody."

"Yay, I'll go get ready, we'll all have a picnic!! While I take a shower, don't be lazy! Go call everyone up." Ino said before going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Shikamaru said.

Then, Shikamaru called each of the people that were going to the picnic with them.

10 minutes later…

"I'm done!" Ino called out, "I'll get ready, and you take a shower. I'll finish up for ya."

"Okay, the only people I haven't called were Daizuke and Noku. They'll bring their girlfriends." Shikamaru said.

"Got it! Now go get ready!" Ino said.

Then, Shikamaru went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After Ino called them she took out her clothes and picked a perfect outfit.

Then, Shikamaru picked his outfit and they went to pick up a picnic basket. Then, they ran to Miyuki and Sasuke's room. Everyone was waiting there.

"Wow girls, you all look great!" Naruto complemented.

The really did look nice, even if they were just heading out to the park.

Sakura was wearing a pink shirt with cherry blossoms on it. She also had on a denim skirt.

Hinata was wearing a purple tank top and a light lavender skirt.

Tenten was wearing a neon green short-sleeved shirt that said 'Weapons are MINE' and some dark green capris.

Ino was wearing a light yellow tank top and booty shorts.

Miyuki was wearing a blue spring time dress.

Temari was wearing a purple spring time dress.

"So, where're FP and the dudes?" Temari asked.

"Oh, they said that they're already at the park. So let's go." Sai answered.

"Alright then, are we walking?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I guess so, I mean they walked." Ino said.

And with that they were off to the park.

"So, what's in the picnic basket?" Kiba asked Ino.

Her answer was simple. "Food,"

"What kind of food?" Sakura asked.

"Sushi, soda, sashimi," Ino said.

"Oh, sounds good!" Hinata said.

When they reached the park, FP came running to them.

"Hey! Did you guys bring the food and soda?" Matsuri asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Ino answered, smiling.

Then, they ate the food.

"Did you get this from the sushi bar at the hotel?" Yuka asked.

Ino grinned. "Maybe…"

Everyone started laughing.

"Everyone we have an idea." FP stated together.

The girls stood up.

"Yeah, we are going to spray paint part of the basketball court saying 'We were here'. Hinata said. **(Ha, I got that idea from One Tree Hill)**

"Alright, but where do we get spray paint?" Riku asked.

"We've got it covered!" Soraya said, taking out spray pain cans.

"Did you all plan this ahead without letting us in?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, of course," the girls (including FP) said.

Then, they ran to the court and spray painted their names and put 'We were here'.

"Now, we can come here when we are all reunited again." Amiko said.

"Yeah, and that's the night of the premiere!" Naruto said.

Then, they took all of their stuff and started to go back to the hotel.

"C'mon Matsuri! I'll race ya!" Hinata said.

"Everyone, let's go!" Amiko said.

It was like they were all kids again. They raced to the hotel yelling random things like popcorn, cheese, book mark, and stuff.

They were having the time of their lives during that vacation. It was turning out a lot funner then they had thought.

**TBC…**

**Haha, I took that idea from One Tree Hill. Hope ya enjoyed. I rushed through this chapter. Sorry!**

**-Lauren**


	23. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey, this is an author's note

**Hey, this is an author's note!**

**Okay, so, this is really a bad story. I ran out of ideas. I have a new one 'My New Boyfriend Is Everything'. It has at least 7 pages in each chapter and is getting better reviews. It's funnier and people love it! So if you want to make this story your own and change it, review me and let me know if you want it!! Just give me some credit, okay?**

**PLZ READ MY NEW STORY!!**

**This is officially discontinued.**


End file.
